


Dust and Ashes

by Lin_The_Heights



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_The_Heights/pseuds/Lin_The_Heights
Summary: As John Laurens lays on the battlefield awaiting death, he reviews recent memories and remembers the man he fell in love with, the man who woke him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of sad sorry.

As John Laurens laid on the battlefield, face turned up to the sky, bullets whistled and sung above his head. The air smelled of smoke and the ground tinted with blood of other fallen soldiers.  
"Is this how I die?" John asked himself as pain continued to overcome him.  
"Furious and reckless?" He weakly picked up his hand and made a fist, immediately dropping it back down in an attempt to release anger.  
"I taste every wasted minute, every time I turned away, from the things that might have healed me." He felt a tear slip down his cheek. "How long have I been sleeping? Is this how I die?" He groaned as the wound seemed to become worse.  
"Frightened like a child," John tried to sit up but was much to cold and injured to do so "Lazy and numb. Is this how I die?"  
"Was I kind enough? Was I good enough?"  
At this moment he began to scan through recent memories, Alexander's face flashed across his mind.  
"Did I love enough?" Laurens glanced up but only saw cannons and running men.  
"Did I ever look up and see the moon and the stars and the sky?"  
He was a mix of emotions now. Sadness, anger, and regret.  
"Oh, why have I been sleeping?"  
"They say we are asleep until we fall in love." Alexander continued to be his only thought. "We are children of dust and ashes, but when we fall in love we wake up and we are a god and angels weep." The tears kept falling. "But if I die here tonight, I die in my sleep."  
He smiled as he imagined Alexander's loving eyes "Tomorrow there'll be more of us Alexander, and thank you for waking me up."  
John felt himself being dragged across the field by someone and brought into a tent. But that was alright, because he knew he wouldn't die in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even though it was really upsetting. Please leave kudos or a comment of what you thought!


End file.
